fish_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunnus orientalis
Thunnus orientalis (''Pacific bluefin tuna)' Kingdom: '''Animalia Phylum: Chordata Class: Actinopterygii Order: Scombriformes Family: Scombridae Genus: Thunnus Species: Thunnus orientalis Environment: milieu, climate zone, depth range, distribution range: Marine; brackish; pelagic-oceanic; oceanodromous; depth range 1 - 550 m. Subtropical; 61°N - 52°S, 99°E - 70°W. Distribution: North Pacific: Gulf of Alaska to southern California and Baja California and from Sakhalin Island in the southern Sea of Okhotsk south to northern Philippines. There are four substantiated records of this subspecies in the southern hemisphere: off Western Australia, southeast Pacific (37°11'S, 114°41'W) and Gulf of Papua. The species occurs mainly in the northern Pacific but venture Size, weight, age: Max. length: 3 m, common length: 2 m; weight: 450 kg; age: 15 years Short description: Mean number of gill rakers 35.9. First ventrally directed parapophysis on vertebra number 8. Dorsal wall of body cavity has a narrow bulge with lateral concavity and wide lateral trough. Caudal keels dark. Biology: Epipelagic, usually oceanic, but seasonally coming close to shore. Tolerates ample temperature intervals. Forms schools by size, sometimes with other scombrids. Migrates between June and September in a northward direction along the coast of Baja California, Mexico and California. A voracious predator that feeds on a wide variety of small schooling fishes and squids, also on crabs crabs and to a lesser degree on sessile organisms. Marketed fresh and frozen. Life cycle and mating behavior: Pacific bluefin tunas reach maturity at about 5 years of age, the generation length is estimated at 7–9 years and based on two separate sources the longevity is 15 years or 26 years. At maturity it is about 1.5 m (4 ft 11 in) long and weighs about 60 kg (130 lb). Individuals that are 2 m (6 ft 7 in) long are regularly seen, and the maximum reported is 3 m (9.8 ft) in length and 450 kg (990 lb) in weight. Elsewhere, a mass of up to 550 kg (1,210 lb) has been reported for the species. According to the International Game Fish Association, the all-tackle game fish record was a 411.6 kg (907 lb) individual (Donna Pascoe) caught on 19 February 2014 onboard charter boat Gladiator during the National Tournament. Spawning occurs from April to August, but the exact timing depends on the region: Early in the northwest Philippine Sea (the southern part of its breeding range) and late in the Sea of Japan (the northern part of its breeding range). Large females can carry more eggs than small ones, and between 5 million and 25 million eggs have been reported. Pacific bluefins eat various small schooling squids and fishes, but have also been recorded taking sessile animals, pelagic red crabs and krill. Main reference: Collette, B.B., 1995. Scombridae. Atunes, bacoretas, bonitos, caballas, estorninos, melva, etc. p. 1521-1543. In W. Fischer, F. Krupp, W. Schneider, C. Sommer, K.E. Carpenter and V. Niem (eds.) Guia FAO para Identification de Especies para lo Fines de la Pesca. Pacifico Centro-Oriental. 3 Vols. FAO, Rome. IUCN Red List Status: VULNERABLE (''VU)' '''CITES: Not Evaluated CMS: Not Evaluated Threat to humans: Harmless Human uses: Fisheries: highly commercial; aquaculture: commercial; gamefish: yes. Category:Scombridae, Mackerels, tunas, bonitos